


Something to Tell You

by Dragomir



Series: Soulmates are Inconvenient [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There never had been time for Callan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Set just post-canyon ambush. It's a bit of a mess.

_Dad, there’s something I need to tell you_.

But there just hadn’t been time, had there?  Anduin felt his chest tighten.  There was never enough time, not for Callan, not for him, not for…  The word on his palm itched.

_Can it wait?_

He’d told his son to _wait_ , like there was something more important than listening to his son.  As if… He wasn’t sure if he’d started crying or if it was raining.  Had to be rain.  He’d told his son to _wait_ , because something was always more important than Callan, who looked too much like his mother.

_…sure, dad._

Callan had _smiled_ , like there was a secret he wanted to tell.

_You’ll love him, dad._

Anduin’s chest tightened, and then, like the sky sighing before a storm, the tension building up in his chest broke and he started sobbing.

There had never been any time, had there?

**Author's Note:**

> I think Anduin needs a hug, don't you?
> 
> Some clarification: Callan was going to make good on his threat to tattle on Khadgar. His soulmark did not show up.


End file.
